Cold Coffee & Warm Smiles
by The Raven Lover
Summary: After a hung up from his friends and cold coffee, Nagisa finds himself strangely interested in the barista of the peculiar café he goes, even if they barely talked before.
1. Cold Coffee

This my first longfic ever, hope it turns out alright.  
Lately I'm grooming something for Coffee Shop aus and Reigisa, so why not do both?  
Anyway, none of the characters *sadly* belong to me.  
The title may or may not be slightly inspired by a certain Ed Sheeran song that he wrote with Amy, but the inspirations end there really.

* * *

Nagisa kept hitting his short nails on the counter of that old coffee shop, his friends had to show up, yet none of them had even appeared and the place was about to close. He worried that they had hanged up on him or something like that, and as far Nagisa remembered, Makoto and Haru did usually come to their meetings, even if Rin mostly didn't.

"Could you stop?" The blue-haired barista asked rather harshly.

"What?" Nagisa frowned.

"It's annoying, the tapping." He replied.

The café was almost empty, taking out from him and the barista, whose name tag said he was called Rei, were the only ones left at it. Rei was probably irritated that Nagisa just wouldn't leave. Looking around it, Nagisa notice that all of its chair where in a teal color, maybe to make a match with the brown wooden tables, the same pattern repeat itself on the counter and the bar stools in front of it. The walls were in deep brown color, really close to the color of coffee itself, some parts of the walls had vintage posters or LPs hanging on it.

"I'm Nagisa, and you're?" Nagisa smiled, pretty much ignoring the man.

"Rei." The name tag was correct. "Now, aren't you going to drink your coffee? By time that has already passed, I'm sure it's cold."

"I was waiting my friends, but I'm guessing they won't appear." Nagisa said almost sadly.

"Coffee doesn't need your friends, it's an unanimated object with no feelings, and it isn't beautiful to let your coffee get cold." Nagisa would get bored as Rei started to almost lecture him.

"What?" Nagisa was sensing that would soon become the thing he most said to the barista.

"Just drink your coffee." Rei started to clean the same counter Nagisa's nails had just tapped over.

Nagisa started to drink and could almost say that Rei was wrong because he was sure the coffee tasted pretty good, or maybe it didn't, but while he drank it, Nagisa noticed that Rei just didn't see to get too far away from him on that counter, not that Nagisa was complaining. Rei was handsome, in his opinion. His red glasses got him busy as he was always puttin' them back to their place, not that it was really useful, but his efforts were cute.

"So, hum, do you want to help me close the shop? I mean hardly ever people come to the Firefly after eleven p.m." Rei offered, coming to Nagisa's side.

"Sure." Nagisa left his paper cup on the trash can.

The blue-haired boy was taller than Nagisa, something not very hard to achieve. He started to organize the tables and chairs, gathering them closer. Without his apron, it was very easy to see how muscular Rei was. He cleared the space even before Nagisa could get more than two of the tables in order. Rei turned off all the lights, grabbed his things and started to walk out of the shop, but stopped at Nagisa's side.

"Want to walk with me a little? I mean I don't always have some company." Nagisa suggested. From a hot barista that I just met especially¸ he would complete, but chose to let it out.

"Yeah, I'm going to the train station, it's not far from here." Rei nodded.

They locked the doors of the café, with a header written a glowing Firefly. Rei started to walk quickly little after, making Nagisa run a little to caught up with him.

"So, Rei, what do you do?" Nagisa tried to break the ice.

"Besides being a barista? I study at a college." Rei looked at the blond boy.

"And the name of the café, Firefly?" Nagisa kept trying.

"It's my father's, we tried to record it as Butterfly, but turns out there was already one, so we choose Firefly instead." He gave a short and direct explanation.

Perhaps Rei wasn't much of talking, Nagisa fell silent a little after, he surely didn't want to bother Rei, since he was sure that he would return to the Firefly sooner than later.

_**-x-**_

"So, we not going was not that bad? I'm really sorry I couldn't make it!" His friend, Makoto apologized over and over.

"The mackerel convinced me to stay." Haruka said rather coldly.

"Haru!" Makoto looked alarmed at his dark-haired friend sitting by his side.

"Nah, it's okay Mako-chan." Nagisa gave a quick, bright smile.

His friends had taken him to some fancy restaurant for letting him down the day before. Haru had chosen that place, saying that they had a really good mackerel, and was at the seaside, well, actually he had said it was near the water. Makoto and Haru had come and apparently Rin's sister, Gou, would come soon.

"We should go there some day though, their coffee is really good." Nagisa said.

Suddenly, he heard a voice calling his name, it reminded him of Rei's…no, it was Rei's. Nagisa turned his head to see the barista from the day, coming in their direction, he tucked something out of the pocket of his pants and put on the table on front of him. In the beginning, Nagisa didn't really understand what was happening, only to notice, it was his pink cellphone.

"You forgot it at the café yesterday, hoped that you would notice and return to the Firefly, luckily I found you here." He said quickly.

"Really? How forgetful I am!" Nagisa thanked. Rei nodded and went away.

"Who was that hottie?" He heard Gou's voice.

"Hi for you as well, Gou." Nagisa replied with a certain sarcasm.

"It's Kou." She talked back.

"I'm pretty sure it's Gou." Nagisa insisted.

"Kou."

"Gou."

"Kou."

"Gou."

"Ugh, anyway, who was him?" Gou asked.

"Someone I met yesterday, a barista." Nagisa answered.

"Only that?" Gou frowned.

"Yes?" Nagisa looked at her.

"He knew your name." Makoto said.

He had a point, indeed. Nagisa stared at Makoto, slightly angry because of that, Gou stood with a proud smile, but Nagisa wouldn't let go so easily, even if he didn't know the hell why.

"He found my cellphone." Nagisa excused.

"Only that? Ah, Nagisa…" Gou cried.

"Yeah, only that." Nagisa shook his head, hoping that it would be more believable.

Gou looked at Nagisa for a moment, but then stopped, sighing, she called the waiter and asked for something for her to eat, both Nagisa and Makoto had already eaten, so Nagisa only chose some strawberry shortcake, Haru was already waiting for his mackerel.

"He truly only knows your name because of that?" Gou insisted.

"If I didn't say anything before, I won't be saying now." Nagisa replied.

"Not even a little bit?" She said once again

"NO!" He answered.

Nagisa left the money he had spent on the table and stood up, leaving the restaurant, his afternoon classes would soon begin and even if he hadn't always been the most prominent student, he wanted to start and finish his classes on time that day, hoping to go the Firefly afterwards, Nagisa kept repeating on his damn head that it was because of the coffee, that tasted good even if cold, not because he could be becoming infatuated with Rei. Nagisa had known for quite some time that he was gay, and was very fine with it, but no one had ever before returned his feelings for him, he also usually drew people to him, and he was slightly afraid that it would be the same with Rei, but he chose to not care.

_**-x-**_

Nagisa classes had been the same as always, sure, having art classes was way better than sitting down for three hours doing only math, that doesn't mean that sometimes they weren't boring. Laying his head on the window of the train, Nagisa sighed, his breath fogging up the glass, he closed his eyes for a while, trying to take a nap, but his stop came too soon, yet recharging himself with his cheerfulness.

The small café seemed to be pretty empty that day, not more than only a couple of people were inside it, while a pretty big group left the establishment. Fastening his pace, Nagisa entered the coffee shop, closed in to the counter.

"Rei-chan." He called.

Rei turned to him and frowned.

"Nagisa?"

* * *

First one on Nagisa's POV, but will change from Nagisa's to Rei's eventually,  
sometimes I may even do Makoto's or Gou's POV.

Hope you liked it, I'll probably post next on Wednesday, or Thrusday, soon, I'll set up a date of release.


	2. Blind Fireflies

This one is from Rei's POV, and after a week procastinating, I finally updated, yeah, I know it took a long time.

UPTADE: The uptades will be every Saturday.

* * *

Girls and boys who were too cool for mainstream and barely out of middle school loved to go to the _Firefly_, most times they didn't actually order anything and just stopped by to take photos, they came so many times that they knew Rei's full name. He expected to be one of them, not his new acquaintance, Nagisa, eagerly calling his name. Though when he saw the blond boy with pink shining eyes coming in his direction he couldn't help but frown.

"Nagisa?"

"Yeah, it's me." He gave a big smile.

"Why are you here?" Rei asked rather harshly, and the look on Nagisa's face made him almost take out that.

"You're not happy that I came here?" Nagisa made what Rei believed to be his puppy eyes.

"Yes. Wait, no. I mean I am happy." Rei almost staggered, cursing Nagisa's puppy eyes.

"Good, I thought it would be cool for me to come here and close the shop with you once again." Nagisa declared.

Rei nodded, and returned to his usual routine as Nagisa started to talk, blabbering about something that he truly didn't care about, or maybe more than only one thing. When Rei heard Nagisa say _Rei_, he would mumble one _hum_ and Nagisa would return to his talking.

"You know, Rei, maybe I could present you to my friends." That was the only line Rei paid attention to.

"Those guys who were with you at lunch?" Rei inquired.

"Yes! So do you want to? I mean, Gou is always a little boring and mean, so is her brother Rin, but they are nice." Nagisa eyes shined.

"Maybe…no?" Rei suggested and Nagisa returned to his puppy face state.

_God, no._, Rei thought.

"Please, Rei-chan." Nagisa sang.

"Ok, fine." Rei turned his back to Nagisa.

They had known each other for barely two days and the guy was already thinking of introducing him to his friends. _Crazy one_, Rei thought, laughing to himself. Nagisa continued to blabber about something, as if he hadn't just suggested to Rei to meet with his friends, while obviously the red-haired girl called him a _hottie_ once he left Nagisa's phone and walked away.

"The lasts costumers are gone." Nagisa announced while Rei still organized the things on the stand where they made the coffee and other things.

A song still played on, some indie, Rei believed, from his older brother collection, he suspect. He turned to see Nagisa already organizing the tables and chairs, like Rei had done the night prior. The song ended calmly and Rei jumped over the counter to help Nagisa out. There was no cup of cold coffee nor annoying tapping that night. The taller boy gathered the tables faster than Nagisa did, ending it much faster than if the blond had done it all on his own. Nagisa nodded, thanking, but didn't say any word.

"Hey, we could go to the park tomorrow." Rei suggested. Nagisa opened up a bright smile. "You know, since we're still almost strangers and you decided to make me meet your friends." Nagisa's smile seemed to get less bright. "Sorry, it's true."

"Yes, Rei-chan! That was an incredible idea!" Nagisa hugged him tightly. They barely knew each other, how could he hug him passionately?

They turned the lights off and locked all doors and windows before getting away from the _Firefly_. Their walk looked shorter than the one they had before, Nagisa was all bubbly and almost jumped over Rei, he also gave him his cellphone, to call once Rei was near the park, so that Nagisa would knew at which hour to go. After the train ride, they parted ways.

Not much later, Rei arrived at the small apartment he called home, dozens of books were placed on shelves along it. Rei's mother, a beautiful, but tired and almost workaholic woman, sat on the sofa of his apartment. She was staying over for some time while her own apartment got fixed.

"Oh, good night, mother. Tomorrow, I'm going to the park with a friend." He informed.

"Is this some kind of date?" She frowned.

"No." Rei answered calmly. Nagisa was a good guy, but Rei wasn't not even near the point to go on a date with him, especially because of what his father would think about it. Rei's father wasn't staying at the city, he was a busy man, and found himself traveling outside the country, and that's why Rei was hired to work almost full-time on the _Firefly_, to keep their things safe.

"Good. You know I don't like your brother's girlfriend." His mother said.

"Kaori?" His mother nodded. "They broke up some months ago." Rei's brother had told him about it on one of the many letters and e-mails he wrote.

Rei's brother was a college student, just like himself, but his brother lived in Tokyo, and studied there as well. They would only see each other two or three times per year, so they decided to communicate by letters and e-mails.

"Really? I believe he's better without her." His mother was kind and gentle, when she wanted of course.

He nodded quickly and went to his bedroom, his bed was made and all of his books were on their shelves, his notebooks, which once filled his desk, were organized in a small pile, that didn't matter much though, they would be spilled over his desk soon enough. He threw his messenger bag over his bed and got a small notebook from the pile. It was his notebook for creative writing, where Rei would write poems and things like that. Rei thought poetry was something beautiful. His latest poem was called _Blind Fireflies_, one he wrote at a boring afternoon on the _Firefly_, hence the name.

He tried to write some more, but couldn't a thought didn't leave his head, Nagisa planned to present him to his friends and Rei had just invited him to go to a park so they could know each other slightly better, he knew Nagisa's bubbly self wouldn't even let him do that. Nagisa was nothing more than a mere acquaintance, but was his? If he was only an acquaintance, Rei would have let his phone there until Nagisa came back to the _Firefly_, or he would've called one of his friends to come pick it up, instead, Rei roamed around all of the city only to meet up with Nagisa to deliver it. He also ended up following Nagisa's wishes without being reluctant, something he usually was.

Instead of writing, Rei sat down and started to plan what they would do. The park was nearby his house, and had the most beautiful scenery on the morning and by the time the sun was setting down. Maybe they could spend a day there, ride some bikes and eat at the _Firefly _itself or some other café. Sighing exhausted, he laid down on his bed and started to throw a little paper ball up, he should be sleeping soon if he kept doing that, which wasn't at all a bad idea. Rei tucked out of his shirt and threw himself under the blankets, removing his red glasses and putting them on the nightstand at the side of his bed, picking his cellphone that was at the same table and texting Nagisa.

_Let's meet up at 11:00 A.M. at the entrance of the _Firefly_¸ ok? – Rei_

Before closing his eyes, he heard the beep of his cellphone, indicating there was a new message.

_Yes, Rei-chan! I'll be there 11:00 A.M., I'm really excited! – Nagisa_

Rei didn't need to be a mastermind to know Nagisa was even near happy, it was something default for the smaller boy. Rei closed his eyes, hoping for a deep sleep.

**_-x-_**

The sighting of the rays of sun on Rei's face made him woke up. He looked at the clock he kept on his desk, it said it where only 6:00 A.M., and Rei believed it. Getting up swiftly, the blue-haired boy sat on his bed and lifted up to change his clothing. Grabbing his red glasses and putting them on his face, Rei walked out his bedroom, his mom still slept on the small room she was using, so he decided to make breakfast for both of them, hoping the smell of fresh coffee would take his mind away from the meet up he was going to have soon enough with a certain pink-eyed blond boy. It worked for some time, Rei's mom had woken, they had eaten and she had left to pack her things before she returned to her own apartment.

"Good encounter today, son." She wished and left. Rei mentally cursed her speech, wishing he didn't hear it.

"Thanks." He faked a smile.

That day was going to be a hell of a day, and mostly for the non-positive side, or at least Rei believed.

* * *

Rei's mother is probably going to show up some more, you'll see.

A little more focused on Rei and how he feels about Nagisa's pushy side, and his crazy ideas.


	3. Salty Sweet

I've got a huge writer's block a couple of weeks ago, so that's why I was missing and hadn't updated, sorry. Anyway, reviews, please?

* * *

By the time Nagisa got to the Firefly, Rei was standing there. The blond boy hoped Rei wasn't impatient, Nagisa was a little late, he recognized.

"Sorry. I'm a little late." He smiled.

"Oh, no, I've just arrived." Rei sounded apologetic someway.

Nagisa gave an excited smile, but Rei's smile didn't look near as excited as it should. Nagisa thought of giving him a compliment or his puppy eyes trick, but decided against it in the end.

They walked without saying a thing for a couple of minutes. Nagisa looked up to the dark-haired boy a couple of times, but didn't manage to figure out anything to actually say to Rei. It made him unquiet, Nagisa was a sociable, talkative person who knew how to handle himself, not knowing what to say to cheer up a person made him feel discomfort, maybe a hug? Who knew if Rei was a person who liked hugs? Nagisa hoped he was, because he was about to give him one.

"Hey, uh, we're still kinda far from the park." Nagisa broke the ice, dragging Rei's attention. "Want to, uh, talk a little bit?"

"If I have to." Rei sounded grumpy.

"So, uh, let's start from the beginning? I'm Nagisa Hazuki." His right hand left his jacket so Rei could shake it.

Rei looked over at him, not understanding maybe. Then he caught on. "Rei Ryuugazaki." He shook Nagisa's hands.

Rei's hands were also inside the pockets of his jacket, but somehow they were still cold, and yet surprisingly soft, or at least softer than Nagisa thought Rei would have. It was something easy to notice the 'kind of skin' Rei, or anyone, had. He loved any kind of touch and over the years became really good when it came to describing it.

"So, uh, what do you like to do? No, that sounds stupid" Nagisa tried to search for a better question. "Do you practice any sport? I swim!"

"Swim? No. My sports is on the ground, pole vaulting is more like me." Rei tried to excuse.

"My friend, Haru, well, his name is Haruka, but I call him Haru, he's very good at swimming, really." Nagisa stopped and did his best impression of Haru. "I only swim free!"

It actually made Rei crack a laugh, and Nagisa laughed as well, following Rei's track.

"Why don't you try to swim with us? I mean, all my friends swim, with the exception of Gou, like Rin, Haru and Mako do." Nagisa suggested, he received a grimace from Rei that substituted his laugh.

"No, I rather pole vault really." He replied, in an almost threatening tone.

Nagisa also noted that Rei almost started to walk faster. Nagisa tensed up, he didn't want that Rei got away from him, it was already hard enough for him to actually break the ice and talk to the darker-haired boy.

"What kind of music do you like?" He tried.

Rei almost stopped and looked to Nagisa, with a grimace, not the kind of grimace he had done earlier. It was a funny one that time.

"What?" Rei asked. "The things that play at the Firefly."

"What?" Nagisa almost echoed, but his 'what' had a different purpose.

Nagisa almost made a pout when Rei didn't specify, but he kind of noticed Rei wasn't very okay with the fact that Nagisa invited him to swim, only Heaven knows why Rei got angry with the question though, maybe he was one of those guys who couldn't measure angry well? Nagisa laughed at his thought. He was pretty sure Rei actually knew how to control himself.

"Is the park still far?" Nagisa complained, his legs weren't hurting, yet.

"No, not very much, that is, if you want to go by train." Nagisa heard Rei.

He also heard that Rei lived close to the park, but when he asked Rei how much time it would take on one of their talks last night, he had answer that it would be almost two hours. _Walking makes your body healthy…and beautiful_, Rei had said. What the hell did he have with beauty?

"Last time you said not very much, it was almost two hours far." Nagisa said.

"You've got a point." Rei said.

Nagisa tugged Rei's right arm to use it as a support, surprising the latter.

"What? Body support for those who are lazy like me. It's a dangerous diseases, you know?" Nagisa smiled.

"Sure." Rei agreed sarcastically.

They, luckily weren't all that far. At least something Rei got right, they walked for more ten or twenty minutes, Nagisa didn't count, and arrived at the train station. They weren't going to the same side of their houses, it was 'near' it, but not exactly in the same area. Rei bought them tickets, Nagisa wanted to pay for his, but Rei didn't let him.

"I invited you, I should pay for at least something." Rei protested.

Nagisa was going to say something, but decided not to. He was going to keep his money after all. It could sound selfish, in truth most times it did, but Nagisa was someone who liked to buy things, especially gifts, and that kind of made it less selfish.

"We should go." Rei called Nagisa.

They got into the train, which wasn't very full. A few teenage read magazines, probably, and giggled as Rei and Nagisa walked by. An older woman, accompanied by a boy that was probably her grandson, slept and snored softly. Her grandson would look over to wake her up when the snoring got too loud. Other people stood around dressed in suits, going to work Nagisa guessed, he was still unused to the idea of working on Saturdays, so that freaked him out a little.

"I've found a seat." Nagisa said, Rei looked at him. "I mean I found two seats, for us."

Nagisa guided them to a couple of seats in the back of the train. Rei sat first, in the one sided with the window. Nagisa sat by him, and soon he made himself comfortable. He spread his arms all over his seat and laid by Rei's shoulder. The dark-haired boy only gave him a weird look, but dismissed it quickly. Nagisa was pretty sure that he ended up falling asleep on Rei's shoulder, it didn't seem that Rei was all that bothered, but maybe he would feel bad if he woken up Nagisa. He was told sometimes that he slept like an angel, a drooling angel, that is, but anyway.

Rei didn't move until the train stopped at the station they were supposed to leave. And when he did, it was kind of rude, it didn't look like he even tried to wake Nagisa up gently, and waking drooling angels softly, or gently, were the best options. When Nagisa brought it up, Rei disagreed and protested.

"I tried, but you just wouldn't wake up!" He had said.

And now the two were standing inside the park, Nagisa suspected that Rei hadn't plan what to do next and just hoped that Nagisa wouldn't show up, but he would. Or maybe Rei did have it planned and he just didn't know how to make it work. Nagisa only hoped that they would eat soon, because he was already feeling hungry.

* * *

I'm still not quite happy with the way it turned out, but anyway. Leave a review, it saves my day.


End file.
